I Love You
by PandaDawgBE
Summary: What if it was Astrid who died in the battlefield and not Stoick. One-shot. Rated T because I'm very paranoid.


"Drago stop!" We hear Hiccup shout as he sees Drago go toward Astrid with his Bewilderbeast. Astrid doesn't notice Drago nor the Alpha come towards her because Stormfly is currently trapped in a trappers net and is trying to get her out. Suddenly Stormfly got out of the net herself and flew away.

"What..the...?" Astrid mumbled to herself a she saw Stormfly go to the other controlled dragons. Astrid then gasped at what she saw. Stormfly with her pupils as slits came back down and started walking toward Astrid like a predator stalking it's prey.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup screamed as he ran to where Astrid was.

"Stormfly...what're you..." Astrid said, trailing off, obviously scared of what Stormfly's gonna do to her. Astrid then backed up into an ice pillar with Hiccup a couple feet away from her. "ASTRID!" Astrid then turned her head to look at Hiccup, with her hands in front of her she screamed, "HICCUP, DON-"

Before Hiccup could reach Astrid he knew it was too late when he heard the defying boom. She was shot. By her own dragon. Hiccup abruptly stopped and stared wide eyed at the rubble of ice on top of his girlfriends limp body. Hiccup shook his head multiple times. "No...no, no, no, no!" Hiccup then ran over to the rubble of ice and took off the ice as fast as he can.

"Astrid! No!" Hiccup, cried out with tears in his eyes. Hiccup took off the last piece of ice off Astrid and turned her so she was on her back. "No...no...no." Hiccup had some tears in his eyes but they didn't fall yet. Hiccup then put his ear on her chest to check for a heartbeat.

Anything, please, Hiccup thought. Nothing. No heartbeat. No sound.

That's when every single tear escaped Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup was now sobbing quietly with his scrawny, but strong, arms around her unconscious body and his face in the crook of her neck. The rest of the gang hopped off their dragons and stopped when they saw the scene. All of their eyes were wide. Even Valka's. Tears were in everyone's eyes now. Valka and Stoick were the worst because they've just lost their future daughter in law. Nobody knew this, but Stoick and Gobber, but Hiccup talked about Astrid to Valka.

The gang and everyone else were now heading over to the shore for Astrid's departure.

* * *

><p>Hiccup, stood in front of everyone else on the shoreline and Gobber handed him a bow and arrow. Hiccup was reluctant to shoot the arrow but he shot it anyway. After the arrow landed on the boat, everyone glanced at each other before mirroring Hiccup's actions.<p>

Hiccup, fell to the gravel floor on his hands and knees and cried. He was the worst out of all of them because Astrid was his love. His life. Everybody was crying along and holding onto each other. Ruffnut, cried hard but it wasn't the same as Hiccup's but it was probably more than his parents because Astrid was Ruffnut's best friend. They would do everything together: Fight together, make fun of Tuffnut, beat up Tuffnut. They were practically sisters. But now, Ruffnut will never have anyone to do those stuff with.

Hiccup remained on his hands and knees, sobbing. He was weak, he had no strength. But, he had strength to do two things. One was get revenge for what Drago did to Astrid and two...never forget Astrid. She will always be on his mind. Nobody will ever replace her. Even if they could he would never forget nor stop loving her. He would never date another girl; he promises that. Astrid's his one and only. She's one of a kind. Hiccup will miss her laughs, kisses, hugs, and even her braids she puts in his hair. He will never take the ones he has on _right now_ off. He will forever cherish them.

Hiccup's sobbing then died down enough for him to speak in a ragged voice, "I'll miss you Astrid, I'll miss e-e-everything about you." Hiccup took a deep breath before saying those three words the two have never said to each other, "I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi...how ya doing? I'm sorry but I had to do this. I'm such a mean person. I feel bad. So...ah...I hope you enjoyed it, even if you didn't that's ok. Um...I'm not a real fan of death but I went through it. So...sorry if this one-shot had any mistakes. And yea, I know this is short. So...uh...bye now.<strong>

**Adios!**


End file.
